I Should Have Just Said It
by Castlelover222
Summary: This is a sad little one-shot. I thought of it today and the idea wouldn't leave me alone! I suck at summary's cause I always spoil the story, so go find out what happens!


**This is kind of a sad one shot... Maybe more. Let me know what you think!**

"Has…Has anyone talked to her?" Rachel asked as she looked through the double sided mirror at her best friend.

"She barely talks" Ross commented as he walked up behind Rachel, "I'm lucky I was able to convince her to go home and take a shower"

"It's been three weeks…" Phoebe said sadly, "And his condition hasn't changed." Shaking her head as she stood between both Rachel and Ross, looking at her heart broken friend. "I can't imagine what she is going through"

"Someone should go check on her" Ross took a deep breath as he looked around at the group of friends.

"I think you should" Rachel commented as she nodded her head.

"Me?" Ross asked as his voice went up an octave. "Why me?"

"Because you are her sister!" Rachel exclaimed.

"And you're her best friend!" Ross argued back as he looked at his girlfriend.

Rachel signed as she shook her head, "No I wasn't" she said as she looked over at the man who hasn't moved or spoken in weeks. "He was. She told him everything" Rachel said with a small smile. "He was her best friend, and much more"

"Well someone should go in there and check on her" Phoebe stated as she looked at the two, "And I need to make sure Joey is okay. He isn't returning my calls"

Monica let out a deep breath as she looked over her unmoving boyfriend. Her hand in his as she sat in her chair that has become her permeant spot for the last three weeks. The argument playing through her mind like a movie. She kept going over ever detail, every facial expression the man laying before her had, the sound of the door slamming shut, and then, the knocking on the door from the police telling her that her boyfriend was in an accident.

Of course she didn't answer the door, she thought it was him, coming back to make an apology. So when the banging continued, Rachel was the one who had answer the door. Once the knocking seized there was a pause, a deafening pause, that still rings throughly Monica's ears. It was ultimately the pause that got Monica out of bed, and had her put on her robe, and had her walk into the living room to see her best friend talking to two officers. All that leading her here, to the hospital room.

"I miss you" Monica whispered as she squeezed the mans hand. "I miss your smile." Monica said as she bite her lip, trying to keep herself from crying, "The way the corner of your mouth lifts up when you are trying to hide a laugh." Monica chuckled a little as she spoke. "The way you laughed, it was music to my ears" Monica stopped talking for a second to look over the motionless man in front of her. Taking in how peaceful he looks, his eyes closed, no crease in his eyebrow, the one that always made an appearance when he was worried.

"I miss your eyes" Monica said softly as she squeezed the mans hand a little, "How much love you always had in them when you looked at me. Like I was the only woman in the world." Monica sucked in a breath, as she shook her head, "They say talking to you might help you wake up" she whispered softly, "That it helps your brain or something" Monica said as she leaned forward and put her elbows on the bed. "I just want to see your eyes" Monica said softly, "That was always my favorite thing about you. Your sea colored eyes, that I could drown in if it was possible. You have to wake up" Monica whispered softly. "I need you. I found my sole-mate, someone who loves me for me. And it would be selfish of you to leave me behind" Monica said with a sob. "Looks who's talking right?"

"They are starting to get worried you know?" Monica continued to talk as she wipes her eyes, trying to remove the tears that are falling from her eyes. "The doctors say that it's rare to have someone be in a coma for this long. And they are starting to worry about you. Hell we are all worried about you" Monica said honestly. "Everyone is looking at me with pity in their eyes, and I hate seeing it. They always seem to be walking on eggshells around me, not wanting to say certain things and I'm tired of it." Monica said softly as she signed and looked at the man. "I should have said it." Monica said sadly, "Before you left that night, I should have said it. But we were both too angry. And now the last thing you might remember is that I don't trust you"

"I'm trying you know?" Monica said softly as she looked up at the mans face, "To take care of myself. They all tell me that 'you wouldn't want to see me like this'. And all I keep wanting to say is that they don't know you. That they don't know what you would have wanted. Would you want to be hooked up to a machine for the rest of your life?" Monica asked the man laying down in front of her, and waited as if he would reply. "Or would you want us all to let go and morn you?"

"We never talked about it" Monica bite her lip as she tapped her finger onto the bed. "That's something we never talked about. What we would want to have happen in a situation like this. I don't think I would want to be hooked up to machines forever. Maybe a couple weeks, a month maybe and if there wasn't any change then cut the cords, you know?" Monica said swallowing hard, "I wouldn't want you to be in the amount of pain I am in, you know?"

"If I would have said it, maybe you wouldn't be in this bed." Monica said softly, "Maybe it would have stopped you from running out of the apartment?" Monica gave the man a small smile, "I know what you would say, 'there is no point playing the what- if game'." Monica said shaking her head. "But it's the only game I play now a days. I should have just said it. I've said it many times before. It wasn't like it is a big secret" Monica said as she took a deep breath and laid her head down on the bed next to the man's hand. "Come back to me okay? I need you" Monica whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I should have just said it… I love you Chandler Bing." Monica said in a whisper as she faded off into sleep.

 **What did you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
